Cowl covers used for covering a cowl portion between a windshield and a vehicle-body member have been publicly known (e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 4337778 (PTL 1)). The cowl cover described in PTL 1 includes a cover-body portion which includes one end portion to be locked to an edge portion of a windshield and another end portion to be locked to an attachment portion of a vehicle-body member. A separate body structure (shock absorbing part) is detachably attached to this cover-body portion.